The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Since the arrest of Ichimaru Ichigo’s life has returned to normal… or as normal as it can get with four kids and a dog. When someone threatens his daughter he roars into action… with his time on earth waning can he save her in time? IchiRuki Sequel


**Title:** The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow

**Summary:** AU Since the arrest of Gin Ichimaru Ichigo's life has returned to normal… or as normal as it can get with four kids and a dog. When someone threatens his daughter he roars into action… with his time on earth waning can he save her in time? IchiRuki Sequel to Somewhere

**Shalan's**** Say**: Okay romance filled story but not between all of the parents… the story will circulate around the parent-child relationships as well as how they manage to work together to stop the end of the world… should be interesting. DETECTIVE KUROSAKI IS BACK IN ACTION!

**Quote:** "…cause everytime we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky… can't you hear my heart beat slow… I can't let you go…" Cascada, Every Time We Touch

C**hapter:** The Sin

&&&

Thousands of miles of rushing water, pristine crystal blue ocean spanning out to the east. He blinked his eyes against the bright morning sun then buried his face into what his blurry sleep fogged eyes perceived as a soft squishy pillow. "Good morning to you too…" he heard a soft giggle then lifted his head. His eyes then recognized who was lying next to him. Her long red hair was splayed across the pillows her cerulean eyes sparkled with a teasing smile. He lifted his upper body, resting his weight on his elbow, his short black hair bristled as she ran a hand through the short spikes.

"It is a good morning for once…" he grumbled then nipped at her neck as she snuggled against his bare upper body. "No children bursting into the room, no obnoxious parents…"

"Shut your mouth Ryu… you keep talking like that and you're going to jinx us…" she dragged his mouth to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. The heated, passion filled kisses that followed found them tangled in blankets on the floor, tangled in each other, gasping desperately for air as their bodies came down from their nirvana high. There was something about sex that made the both of them tremble at the thought… they were their fathers' children… risk takers especially with the fact that both of them knew they would be permanently separated if either of their parents found out about their secret meetings.

It had begun the night he found out he would be shipping out from the US to Congo, the current hotspot. That night they snuck out, met on the beach near their homes in California and made love right there… unfortunately (or fortunately) soon after he was shipped out he was injured and sent back to the US. Since then it had never stopped… and neither wanted to tell their parents…

Especially on their family vacation…

"Good morning Misaki…" Ichigo smiled as she walked over, her long red hair pulled back in a braid. His oldest daughter kissed his cheek then sat down.

"Geez Dad, we're on vacation not on bum holiday…" she commented on his stubble. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and eyed her. She stared him down then jumped as a pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders as Ryu walked up behind her. "Ishida!" She felt goose bumps rise on her skin as he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. Part of her wanted to kiss him back but the other half knew her father was sitting right next to her.

"You two sure slept in late today…" Uryu commented from behind his coffee cup as he drank. "Stay up late?"

"Yeah kinda… we found a retro dance place down the street and decided to go party…" Misaki chuckled and Ryu pulled out his chair.

"Yeah right… it was ladies night you two got to drink free right?" Ichiro laughed hysterically at his own joke and even Ichigo cracked a smile when Ryu punched his son in the arm.

"So that's why I saw you there?" Ryu's comeback shut his best friend up.

"Be nice…" Kazumi chided as she walked out with a mug of coffee.

"There's something wrong with this coffee…" Rukia lifted her voice above the rushing waves.

"There's a little something in there to stop hangovers…" Kazumi looked up and away towards the sprawling villa.

"Awe you guys got drunk last night?" Shinogu looked at them curiously and Rukia snorted.

"Your father was potted…"

"Isn't he always…" Kirika waved a hand to the side.

"So what does that make our dad?" The youngest Ishida, Keitaro, asked with his eyes closed to the bright sunlight.

"A drunk…" His older sister, Yue, observed as Uryu spit his coffee back into his coffee cup much to his best friend's delight, Ichigo laughed as Kazumi hit her husband upside the head.

"You two sure have an abusive relationship… I thought you were past that…" Ryu sighed from behind his coffee mug.

"We were, but your father continues to spit things out… as if he has no lip closure…" Kazumi sighed and sat down next to her husband.

"Dad!" Keitaro and Shinogu said at the same time, causing their fathers to reach for their heads.

"Yeah, just go play guys… neither of them are in any condition to be answering questions…" Kazumi waved her hand as she sipped her coffee. In that moment nearly half the table disappeared towards the private Caribbean beach. Ichigo dropped his head on the table as his oldest son chuckled and Misaki leaned on the table with her elbow, her eyes locked on Ryu.

"Well don't you two look dreamy?" Rukia teased and Misaki straightened up as Ryu let a soft blush creep into his cheeks.

"Yeah sorta…" Ryu smiled and Misaki grinned in return.

"So when did you start?" Ichigo asked through his croissant.

"Uh-huh? St-start what?" Misaki stumbled over her words and Ryu choked on his coffee.

"S-E-X…" Ichigo spelled it out and both blushed furiously.

"It must have been a while ago… after all… you two have gotten pretty good at hiding it…" Uryu observed.

"You forget that your fathers are detectives…" Kazumi sighed and leaned on the table.

"Don't forget about me…" Ichiro pointed at himself.

"And your brother is in the police academy…" Rukia nodded to him. He grinned and Ichigo's eyes lit up. The pride in his son was obvious.

"So how long have you all known?" Ryu seemed bemused slightly while his girlfriend hung her head in what seemed to be shame.

"Since… last night…" Kazumi told them before either father could open their mouth. "We heard you two come in…" Misaki blushed. They had stumbled around looking for her room but it only lasted a few minutes before their lips were locked and he had pressed her against her bedroom door, not even bothering to open it for the first few seconds before attempting to make it to the bed, but it seemed that having her legs wrapped around his waist and her skirt hiked up to her hips was far too much for his hormone driven mind to get around… so they fell on the ground and finished what they had started… it was only now that Misaki realized that the door had been open for that first round…

"More like we heard them come period…" Ichiro made a face and earned a punch from his best friend. "I can't believe you're doing my sister…" In the mean time Misaki's face was about as red as her hair and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Misaki…" Rukia leaned over next to her only to have her oldest daughter jerk up and stand.

"You all are… so… STUPID!" She swung on her toe and ran of like a shot.

"Misa-ki…" Ryu watched her run then stood up… A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her be Ryuuken…" Uryu commanded. Ryu swallowed, his full name was only used when he was either in trouble or when his father was in no mood to be messed with, so he sat.

"Now… look what you did…" Kazumi pursed her lips at her husband and Rukia folded her arms, her glare fixed up her oldest son who shied away then stood up.

"I'm gonna go watch the kids…" he walked off, his back muscles tensed. He threw a looked over his shoulder at his best friend who continued to look straight ahead.

"I guess I'll go talk to her…" Ichigo stood up and Rukia nodded.

"She always was your daughter more than mine…" The brunette sighed. Ichigo ran a tender hand across her shoulders as if to console her.

&&&

He pushed open her door to find her sprawled across the freshly made bed, her white sundress was tugged up past her thighs. "Misa…" He sat next to her and she hiccupped, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" she choked out through tears and buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright Misaki… I understand why you did it…" He pressed a warm hand to her face.

"He asked me to marry him Dad…" That comment sent shivers down his spine… marriage? It didn't seem like that long ago that he was blowing raspberries on her round little belly on the floor of a spring-side cabin…

"You're growing up so fast baby…" he kissed the top of her head. "I glad it's him not some other guy… Because I know him…" He stroked her hair… "I just hope I'll be here for the wedding…"

&&&

…I have nothing to s-never mind… I lied. WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL TO SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW! BE READY FOR SOME HOLD ONTO YOUR HAIR ACTION!

Shalan


End file.
